Physical Attraction
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Michael and K.I.T.T. help a young college student when they visit Michael's old college. Rated T for mention of drugs and this is my first 1980's Knight Rider story, so please, no flames.


**I am a huge fan of the 1980's television show "Knight Rider" and was watching it on DVD when this idea came to me.**

 **Knight Rider belongs to Glen Larson and Universal Studios. I only own Rachel, her uncles, Wrangler, and Ken.**

 **A/N: My OC Rachel in this story is a different one from the Rachel I use in for my Ben 10 stories. Just wanted to clarify that. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Physical Attraction**

Michael smiled as he and K.I.T.T. drove down the interstate. "Well, buddy, since you take me everywhere, this time I'm taking you somewhere," said Michael.

"What place do you have in mind, Michael?" asked the black Trans-Am.

"Well, we're near my old college. How about a trip down Memory Lane?"

"Michael, there's no Memory Lane around here," K.I.T.T. said in confusion, making Michael laugh.

"It means reliving some old memories, pal," he said as he gently applied the brake and K.I.T.T. complied, stopping outside a five story building. "Here we are."

K.I.T.T.'s surveillance mode went active. "Michael, there's a young girl coming towards us and from my scanners, her heart is beating fast and her eyes are wide," he said. "There's a young man pursuing her."

Said girl spotted them and immediately ran up to them and K.I.T.T. automatically opened his passenger door and the girl got in. "Hang on," said K.I.T.T. as he gunned his engine and leapt forward, startling his passengers as he pulled onto the road and drove ten miles in less than five minutes and turned down a dirt road that led to a small cottage. He pulled to a stop. "I believe this is our destination."

The girl looked at the inside of the car at the dials and lights and then looked at Michael. "How…did you know I lived here?" she asked.

"I didn't," he responded. "K.I.T.T.?"

"I scanned her I.D.," the car responded. "I apologize for frightening you, Rachel."

The girl froze. "How do you my name?" she asked as she looked afraid. "Who are you? And who is controlling this car and talking through it?"

Michael felt caught, but K.I.T.T. responded. "We're friends," he said. "And no one is 'controlling' me."

Rachel looked at him and then at Michael before she breathed out. "Okay," she said. "Oh, and thank you."

"You're welcome," said Michael with a smile.

Rachel gathered her bags. "Will you two stay for lunch?" she asked. "I insist my rescuers taste some college cooking."

"I'm afraid I can't," said K.I.T.T., sounding apologetic, making the girl laugh.

"Well, how about a wash and wax then?"

A green-colored humanoid robot came out right then with a tray that held two sandwiches, some cut up fruit in bowls with yogurt, and two glasses of ice water. He set it down and walked over to Rachel. "Rachel, are you alright?" he asked. "Who are they?"

Rachel hugged him and felt his arms come around her. "It's okay, Wrangler," she said. "They saved me from Ken."

Michael saw Wrangler slightly tighten his hold on Rachel. "Did that punk hurt you?" he asked.

"He would have, but Michael and K.I.T.T. got me away from him."

An hour later, Rachel and Michael were enjoying lunch while Wrangler was giving K.I.T.T. a through waxing after a thorough washing. "Wrangler seemed protective of you," said Michael.

Rachel laughed a little. "He was a gift from my favorite uncles: Joseph, Charles, and Russell. They're scientists," she said.

Michael looked at her with sympathy. "Only relatives?" he asked gently.

She shook her head. "I have my mom, and…my dad," she said with a sad look. "He doesn't think highly of me. All he does is keeps trying to get me to date and one day marry Ken, because Ken is my father's favorite scholarship applicant."

"Scholarship applicant?" her guest asked.

She nodded. "My dad handpicks a student every semester to receive enough money to cover a school semester and supplies," she said. "He's chosen Ken for the past two semesters. Only problem is, my father's too arrogant to look a little more into Ken's activities."

At Michael's questioning look, she looked at him gravely. "Ken is a drug user," she said. "He's been taking steroids for the past two years. I only found out because I want to be a scientist and so always like to examine things unusual. Well, when I found the needle with the steroids in it, I brought it to my uncles' home and examined it. They also examined it and found drugs that take many years to cause internal damage because of a catalyst that is a slow time release formula that takes time to build up in the body before it causes fatal damage."

Wrangler then came up. "I almost forgot, Rachel. How did the test go?" he asked.

With a sigh, she pulled out a paper. "Another 'C'," she said. "If I can't bring up my grades for the next two tests, I'm won't get my degree and graduate."

"What subject?" asked Michael.

"Physics," said Rachel. "My father keeps telling me to give it up because I'm not doing well, but my uncles tell me to not give up."

"And with her uncles away on seminars until the beginning of next month, they're unable to tutor her and she could really use it," said Wrangler. "Her father even refused to seek a tutor for her."

"Sounds like he really doesn't care," said Michael.

"He doesn't," said Rachel. "He's been against me going to college because he doesn't think I'm smart enough to be a scientist because my mom was a high school dropout. But what he doesn't know is that Mom told me to go to college and achieve my dreams. She doesn't think I'll drop out like my father thinks."

K.I.T.T. then spoke up. "Rachel, I apologize for the intrusion of privacy, but according to the school records, your tuition was paid for by your uncles and you work at three different places," he said.

She nodded. "That's true," she said. "I work three part-time jobs six days a week, four hours a day. My employers have been understanding enough to work around my school schedule so I can earn money for food and such."

"I also scanned your notebook on your physics notes," said K.I.T.T. "If you'd like, I'll tutor you, as a thank you for the wash and wax Wrangler gave me."

Michael smiled at Rachel's surprise at that. "Really?" she asked.

* * *

Two days later, K.I.T.T. was tutoring Rachel when Devin called and said an old friend called him. "He owns the Highflydown Finance company," said Devin.

Rachel looked up. "That's my father's company," she said. "He's the sole owner of it."

"Well, someone is stealing money from his company and no suspects have been found, although I did find it a little odd that after a two year hiring freeze, one boy was suddenly hired, a college aged boy who was in his first year of college. His name is Ken Smith."

Michael looked at Rachel and she nodded. "He's the same one that my father chose to receive a scholarship for school," she said. "That would explain why he was telling me he had money and was rich."

Michael made up his mind. "K.I.T.T., you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," said K.I.T.T. "Rachel?"

She nodded. "It's okay," she said. "I understand physics a lot better now and there's a test tomorrow."

"Good luck," said Michael as he and K.I.T.T. headed out.

* * *

It was a week later when Michael and K.I.T.T. pulled up and they were greeted by a smiling Rachel. "I got a B on my test," she said. "My teacher said if I get either a B or an A on the final, I'll pass the class."

"That's wonderful," said Michael. "Also, we caught Ken and he's behind bars. Your father testified and was cleared of any involvement in Ken's drugs."

"Oh, thank you both," she said with a grin. "Hey, will you both come to my graduation?"

"On one condition," said K.I.T.T. "I tutor you again in physics."

"I was hoping for that, because I need help again."

"Then, it's study time," said K.I.T.T. drolly, making his partner and Rachel both laugh.

* * *

It was a bright day when the college graduation took place and Michael brought Bonnie and Devin to the college and they were all dressed up nicely and found good seats with Rachel's three uncles, her mother, and Wrangler. After the procession and receiving their degrees, the graduates searched for their family and friends and Rachel found them only because Wrangler caught her from behind and hugged her, making her laugh as she hugged him and her family and friends. "Congratulations," said Michael and Rachel's uncles and mother echoed it.

"I couldn't have done it without you and K.I.T.T., Michael," Rachel said.

Just then, her mother gasped and they saw Rachel's father come up, looking uncomfortable. He looked at Rachel. "Rachel, I'm sorry," he said softly. "You did it. I'm proud of you."

He then walked away and went to work. Rachel then smiled.

"I proved him wrong," she said.

"Yes," said her mother. "He's eating humble pie."

"And he'll be doing that for a long time," said K.I.T.T., making them all laugh as K.I.T.T. then told Rachel to get in and he peeled out of the parking lot, surprising almost everyone.

"What is K.I.T.T. doing?" asked Bonnie.

Michael laughed. "Rachel asked if she could 'drive' K.I.T.T. for a little bit as part of celebrating and he said yes," he said as they watched K.I.T.T. perform some turbo jumps and fast moves, which made Rachel giggle crazily before they came to a stop and she sat still, trying to get her breath back.

"That was amazing!" she said breathlessly as she laughed again. "Totally one of the best graduation presents ever! Thanks, K.I.T.T."

"You're welcome, Rachel," he said and she heard the amusement in his voice before she moved to the passenger seat and let Michael get in and they headed off to Rachel's uncles' mansion to continue celebrating.

* * *

 **This is my first Knight Rider story, so please, no flames. Constructive criticism is accepted, but any slanderous reviews will be removed and reported to the site. (I'm not joking).**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
